Act 20: Flight
by The Admiral
Summary: It's movin' day...
1. Default Chapter

For the last time (not really), I do not own Big O or any of its characters. I am making no $$$ off this whatsoever. It is futile to sue me. So there.  
  
  
  
Act 20: Flight  
  
  
  
"You're right, Roger. I wasn't born in Paradigm City. I didn't even grow up here. I am from another city that survived the Event, except the citizens there retained some of their memories. Enough of them to know that if Paradigm, and more specifically, Rosewater, got control of the ancient weapons, he would bring about another cataclysm."  
  
Roger was pondering her words. "So they sent you to watch Rosewater, and if he found what he was looking for, you were to take it yourself."  
  
"Precisely."  
  
"Why not destroy it?"  
  
Angel groaned. "Haven't your recent experiences taught you anything, Roger? My people want to know about the past just as much as Rosewater does. But unlike him, they want knowledge for its own sake, not as a tool or a weapon." She leaned forward as she spoke. "Knowledge may be power, but it is also the most valuable thing one can have. During the Event, much was lost. We are trying to find it again."  
  
"I see. Why should they harbor us? Wouldn't we be a burden on whatever resources your people have?"  
  
The blonde woman glared at the Negotiator. "Don't underestimate us, Smith. If we choose to, we could have taken Paradigm by force long ago. Our resources are such that Alex Rosewater would drool if he knew. But we are not warriors or killers, Roger. We are watchers, we are librarians, and we are scholars."  
  
"I see. What about the Megadeuces? If they are, as you say, ancient weapons, what use would your people have for them?"  
  
"First, we want them where Rosewater can't get them. The farther from him the better. Second, we might need them for defense if he ever catches on to our operations here in Paradigm."  
  
Roger sat up. "What do you mean, operations?"  
  
"Did you think I was the only person sent here? We know about Paradigm's oppression. As we speak, some of our agents are gradually smuggling out those who wish to escape the city. If you no longer want the Megadeuce, then they can take you to freedom."  
  
"Thanks, but I think i'll hang on to Big O for now. He is a family heirloom, you remember."  
  
Angel frowned, then broke into a grin. "Yet again, I see why you're the number one Negotiator in this town." She sat up. "You know, if Rosewater ever does discover my home, we might need skills like yours to arrange a peace. Just consider it, Roger."  
  
  
Later, Norman was tending to the wounds Roger had recieved during his adventures underground. "I must say, sir, it is a miracle you came out of those tunnels alive. Big O is in the worst shape I have ever seen it. If we are to flee the city, as Miss Angel has suggested, I will need to begin repairs immediately." He finished wrapping the bandage around Roger's waist. "There you are, sir. Good as new."  
  
Roger dropped down from the bench and winced at the pain. "Not quite as good, but thanks anyway, Norman." The butler bowed slightly as Roger left, then began putting away his instruments.  
  
Roger found Dorothy at the balcony, looking out over the city at the sunset. He walked up next to her. "Pretty, isn't it?"  
  
Dorothy looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "I was just thinking...If we leave the city, I might never see this again." The fading light reflected off the domes, creating a spectacular panorama of color on both buildings and sky. Dorothy reached over and took Roger's hand, then laid her head against him. He smiled down at her, putting his other arm around her shoulders. Angel watched the pair, silently, from the window.  
  
Ten minutes later, as darkness claimed the city, the two of them came back in. "I think i'll take you up on that offer, Angel." said Roger. "When do we leave?" 


	2. Part Two

For the last time (not really), I do not own Big O or any of its characters. I am making no $$$ off this whatsoever. It is futile to sue me. So there.  
  
  
  
"If you look carefully, there should be a cargo hatch in your Megadeuce's back. We can carry the essentials with us." Angel was helping the household pack what little they could take with them on the journey. Roger had selected a fraction of his suits from the wardrobe, and some of the better bottles of wine. Norman rounded up the variety of weapons he kept around the house, for emergencies, and also lowered the Gryphon and his motorbike into Big O's carrying space.  
  
"Dorothy, you can't be kidding me!! There's no way it will survive the trip!" The android had the piano laid across her back and was walking towards the repair bay purposefully.  
  
"If you can take your car with you, I can bring the piano." Roger threw up his hands, but smiled at Dorothy's argument.  
  
Angel walked by, carrying several boxes, and stopped to talk to him. "One more thing: Rosewater might use anyone you know as leverage to stop you. We have enough room for several other people, so I would suggest you find anybody you have connections with and convince them to come with us."  
  
  
Dorothy and Roger entered the bar to the last notes of a beautiful piano concerto, then applause. Instro bowed to the crowd, then beamed when he spotted his student approaching. "Dorothy, how good it is to see you again! And Roger, you look none the worse for wear!"  
  
Roger allowed himself a smile, despite the circumstances. "Instro, we have something we need to talk to you about..."  
  
  
"No, I think we'll stay here. I doubt very much that Mr. Rosewater would bother with me and Laura." Oliver handed the pair some tea. "But if you could introduce us to these friends of yours, maybe we could help them get people out of town."  
  
"I'll be sure to give them your name and number. But if things start to get bad, don't hesitate to ask for a way out yourself."  
  
Oliver's blind companion smiled. "Don't worry, Mr. Smith. We'll be quite alright."  
  
  
Roger took a deep breath. The horribly bad music stopped, and a voice came from the other end of the telephone. "Major Dan Dastun, here. How can I help you?"  
  
"Dastun, it's me. Roger." Roger knew how his old friend would react, but there was no harm in trying.  
  
"Smith! I can't believe you've got the guts to even call me! What do you want?"  
  
Roger explained that he was leaving the city soon, and offered to take Dastun with him--  
  
"I trusted you once, Smith. You broke that trust. What makes you think I'll give you a second chance?" The line went dead.  
  
  
"Nice try, Negotiator, but I'm staying right here." Big Ear put down his drink. "If your friends intend to work against Paradigm, I'm more valuable where I am. You'll need an inside source of information."  
  
"But--" Roger began, but the other man cut him off.  
  
"No buts, Negotiator. I know this town well enough to hide, if the need arises. But the more time you spend here, the longer you give Rosewater to set a trap. I'd hurry, if I were you."  
  
Roger placed a stack of bills down, hundreds instead of twenties this time. "Thanks for the last warning. Take care of yourself."  
  
The man with the orange glasses lifted his glass to the Negotiator. "Good luck on your trip, Roger. See you around." With that, he downed his drink and departed, leaving Roger slightly taken aback. The man had never called him by any name other than Negotiator before...  
  
  
"Alright, Angel. We're just about ready to go." Roger was in the cockpit of Big O, with Dorothy alongside. Norman was down in the cargo compartment with Instro, making sure the last few items were secured.  
  
"Hang on, Roger, we have a problem." She showed him the scene outside: the Military Police had formed a blockade around the building, hoping to stop Big O from leaving. Roger grimaced.  
  
"I knew I shouldn't have talked to Dastun! No matter, we can always go underground." Then there was a muffled explosion, and the cockpit shook. "Norman, what the hell happened??"  
  
"It appears the Military Police have collapsed the tunnels leading out of the building, Master Roger. We will not have the option of subterranean escape."  
  
Roger grimaced. "This week just gets better and better. Alright, everyone! Hang on! We're going out the hard way!!" 


	3. Part Three

For the last time (not really), I do not own Big O or any of its characters. I am making no $$$ off this whatsoever. It is futile to sue me. So there.  
  
  
  
Dan Dastun held the megaphone to his lips. "We know you're in there, Roger! We've got the building surrounded! Come out with your hands up!"  
  
The skyscraper/mansion was silent.  
  
"No tricks, Roger! If you're not out here in ten minutes, we're coming in!"  
  
Big O's titanic fist tore through the side of the building like it was paper. Amidst the falling debris, the Megadeuce emerged completely, took one step over the Military Police blockade, and simply walked down the street. Dastun just stared, open-mouthed, as what had been his friend's home collapsed in on itself. Police officers scattered as the building crumpled and sank partially into the tunnels beneath it.  
  
Dorothy felt a strange wetness in her eye as the place she called home was utterly destroyed. Again, she told herself that she was an android, and such things were not within her capabilities. She had told herself that again and again since meeting Roger Smith, but now she was beggining to doubt her own reactions. The Smith Mansion, little more than a pile of twisted girders and shattered stone, was lost to view as Big O turned a corner.  
  
"Now I know what they meant by 'you can't go home again.' Alright, Angel, what's the fastest way out of the city?" Roger had more to worry about.  
  
"Take a left in two blocks, then head straight until you come to the harbor. I know that thing can operate underwater; you can lose them there and come up on the far side."  
  
"I don't know about that. Remeber who we ran into last time we went down there?" He was, of course, referring to the 'Sea Titan' incedent five months back.  
  
"Of course I do. You remember how easily you dispatched him?" There was just a trace of bitterness in Angel's voice, remembering her pleas to spare the aged Megadeuce ignored.  
  
"I have a better plan. Hang on, people!" Big O turned again, headed for the river. A pursuit force of Military Police vehicles swerved to follow the giant black robot. When they reached the shore, Roger just waded in. Their pursuit took up positions on the shoreline and started firing with flame-missiles.  
  
"This ought to keep them busy." Big O turned and fired its eye lasers not at the attacking vehicles, but at the water in front of them. Instantly vaporizing, a cloud of steam blocked the line-of-sight to the Megadeuce. Big O just ducked under the bridges and continued onwards.  
  
Soon, they left the city behind, and Big O moved out of the river. A wasteland was all that awaited them, covered in dead vegetation and coarse ground.  
  
"Angel? Where to?"  
  
Big Duo descended from above, landing next to its near twin. "Follow me." The red Megadeuce started walking away from the river at an angle, heading northeast. Big O followed. Roger pressed a few switches that would automatically keep the robot walking, and leaned back in his chair.  
  
"So how long do you think we need to march? How far is it to your city?" Roger inquired of their guide and ally.  
  
"Not far, actually. It ought to take, oh, say, five days walking." Angel also put her Megadeuce on cruise control. "Once we get far enough north, we'll turn due east. My home is on the coast as well."  
  
"Does it by any chance have a name?"  
  
"We don't remember what it was called before the Event, so we named it ourselves. Just like Paradigm." Angel chuckled, as if sharing a private joke. "We're headed for the City of Angels, my friends."  
  
Roger started. "So there are more of you?"  
  
"You'll see, Negotiator. You'll see. 


End file.
